Mirror Cravings
by Akaniesha
Summary: Zero was trying all he could to forget everything about him. Yuuki’s blood no longer satisfies him and the cravings are a hundred times stronger. As he hunts for the presence of Yuuki he can’t help but hunt for Kaname’s blood once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Summary: Zero was trying all he could to forget everything about him. Yuuki's blood no longer satisfies him and the cravings are a hundred times stronger. As he once hunted the presence of Yuuki he can't help but hunt for Kaname's blood once more.

**Warnings**: Rated T, M for safety. Yaoi, don't like then don't read. Blood and death. Spoilers for Chapter 30 and below, if you haven't got there and wanna risk the chance that's fine with me. My story starts at the end of the chapter 30.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero mainly, Kaname/Yuuki, Zero/Yuuki

I do not accept degrading reviews of my story but I do accept constructive criticism for I'm still learning to write and I could use some people to point out mistakes that I have made or ways to make the story better. Typos are things you do not have to mention because I'm the typo queen. But don't worry… I'll check the story like 10 times fully before posting, so it won't be a typo craze!

* * *

"Kuraaaan…" Aidou whined. His cousin stared at him with boredom. "Really, when can we drink some _real_ blood? These tablets hold nothing. No taste… no satisfaction…" 

The pureblood vampire looked at Aidou nonchalantly as he swirled the wineglass gently in his hand. The blood tablet had dissolved seconds ago but it was unneeded. Kaname leaned his cheek onto his knuckles and watched the red liquid turn into a small whirlpool. He had placed three within the liquid before being interrupted by Aidou and Kain, hoping that the taste would somehow arise.

The cold substance splashed against his tongue and he grimaced. God it was horrible. No taste or warmth. Nothing worth satisfying an unimaginably hungry vampire. He placed the wineglass down and stared out the window.

The vampires in the Night Class were getting restless. Having to be around full, warm-blooded creatures before class started always stirred the hunger within them, especially if one was cut. One of them was going to go past the barrier the Chairman had created and cause a tiring havoc. Aidou was, as he long ago suspected, the first.

Kaname could last much longer without blood than the nobles of his class. But even so… it was started to get to him. His girl was bleeding often now because of her partner in the Disciplinary Committee. Every time he saw her, there were bandages and gauze wrapped around her neck or her wrists. She always waved it off saying they were accidents, and any proud vampire would know that it was a lie pushed through her teeth. Especially since he could smell her blood the minute her flesh was punctured and his body went hard with envy.

Zero Kiriyu…

A normal vampire, who was on the brink of falling into Rank E, had the weekly taste of Yuuki's blood. His girl, and it vexed Kaname to no end. His hands itched to wring Zero's neck every time they passed each other in during his short trip to the school. He wanted Zero to bleed and then drink the warm metallic blood, knowing that the taste of Yuuki would be in there somewhere.

"Aidou… behave. One day, these blood tablets will hold what you want…" Kaname was positive about that. He and a few others, tired of the artificial blood, wanted to infuse a bit of real blood within it.

Aidou murmured and slumped himself over the table. He touched his own glass and turned it into ice. "It's sickening… isn't it, Akatsuki?"

Kain idly nodded but continued to stare at Kaname. Soon, his brow began to furrow. "Kuran… Are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately…"

Kaname's shoulders stiffened slightly. Has he? He hadn't noticed. He wrinkled his nose and leaned back in the red and gold chair. The complicated artwork carved into the ceiling was all that was in his field of vision. His red eyes flickered gently, tracing the lines the best they could. Kain watched him with a raised brow.

"I haven't? I'm sorry if it's bothering you, Kain. Something has…" Kaname closed his eyes and slumped in the chair. "Become a heavy burden on my mind that's all."

Aidou stared at the pureblood then back at his cousin. His eyes then narrowed as he thought of last week. "Is it because of that _abomination_?" Aidou asked. "Because he made you bleed and drank it?"

Kaname turned his head to Aidou and Kain, his eyes glowing eerily. Kain ran a hand through his hair and let it rest at the base of his neck. His cousin was reckless, and he could understand the anger swelling up inside of him—it was the same inside of Kain—: Kiriyu had spilled his blood. But even so, it was best not to snarl like that. Kaname had locked himself up in his room, refusing to meet with any businessmen, or anyone else for that matter. Kain, Aidou, Seiren, and Ichijou were possibly the only few he allowed to enter his room.

Something was wrong with their prince. But Kain couldn't tell if it was Zero or Yuuki. Kaname had been ordering for immediate protection of Yuuki at night by Ichijou. Of course, Ichijou had taken the offer with a bright smile. He had grown rather fond of Yuuki. At the same time, he asked Kain to question Zero if anything weird was coming up in the lesser vampire.

Both Ichijou and Kain understood that part. If the pure blood really prolonged Zero's life, it did the same for his thirst. It was all to protect Yuuki. Every one of them noticed the bite marks on her body and was disgusted at Kiriyu. He needed to learn more self-control, other wise he'd give away their identity. Of course, they could just destroy him, but they wouldn't dare try. They knew in the back of their heads that Yuuki would throw herself between all of it and try to find a cure.

But Kaname's blood was the purest. Most likely, he was using Zero as a test subject, for no one has ever drunk his blood.

"As ghastly as that may sound, no. What Kiriyu did isn't on my mind. In fact," Kaname stood to stand behind the window that helped lock them all in.

Outside, he saw Yuuki jumping on Zero's shoulders and cheering. A ghost of a smile was on Kiriyu's irritated face. He spun around several times until Yuuki was dangling loosely on his back from the dizziness. Zero then placed her to her feet and patted her head. That smile that Kaname loved was on her face and she hugged him.

Again, he was washed over with the dangerous envy that killed thousands. His arms crossed themselves over his chest and he stared down at Zero with resentment. That boy could do so much to make his girl happy where as he could do so little. It was not what he wanted. He just wanted Yuuki to be safe, and Zero was the only one powerful enough to be there at the right time when he was not able to.

And those times were a lot.

"Kiriyu…" Kaname murmured, grasping the spot where Zero had drunk from him. It tingled slightly, "is possibly one of the last people on my mind."

Zero then looked up at Kaname. Kaname's face was expressionless while Zero's was filled with the same resentment that etched the pureblood's face not too long ago. Actually… it surpassed the bitterness that Kaname had for him. Was he upset that he had been cornered into a situation where he _had_ to drink from a pureblood? He must've been.

He was distraught when he left, leaving Kaname drained and exhausted in his bed. Zero looked like he wanted to kill Kaname on the spot. He could've, his enemy was too powerless to stop him:

_Kaname sighed as Zero placed him on the bed. Or rather, threw him onto it. Zero's lips were covered in his blood and his once lilac eyes shined bright crimson. A hand flew to his mouth and he stared down at Kaname who was sprawled over the dark comforter. His hair was matted and stuck on his sweaty skin, the punctured wounds on his neck continued to ooze blood. _

_Kaname's hand flew to his neck to stop the insistent flow. He panted as felt the emptiness within him grow wider and wider. Zero had taken too much blood. Dull red eyes shifted to the door. The others must've smelt his blood by now…_

"_Zero…" he grunted. "Get out of here…"_

_Zero blinked and looked at the window, his fist clenching and unclenching. Kaname closed his eyes and he tried to calm down his rushing blood and instincts. It was painful; having your blood drained from your body had more pain to it than he ever thought. He had put Ruka and others through this?_

_There was a click and cold metal was placed against his temple. A faint but vastly irritated smile rested on the pureblood's lips. "You still want to kill me?"_

_The Bloody Rose gun trembled slightly. "You know… if you kill me… it's going to be hard to calm down your new vampire instincts…" _

"_I'll find a way," Zero snarled._

"_How?" Kaname opened his eyes half way. "Drinking the blood of Yuuki? You'll kill her eventually. She can only give you so much."_

_The lesser vampire's bloody eyes narrowed and he pressed the gun harder to Kaname's temple. He bared his fangs that were coated with his blood. His hand shook once more. Kaname's eyes pressed down to slits._

"_Kiriyu… you know there are not that many purebloods out there anymore. Your thirst requires more than a noble's. Blood more powerful than a noble's… You'll die if you kill me as well… As soon as the effect of my blood wears off you will fall into Rank E, and there will be no turning back after that."_

_The silence stretched out. The gun continued to quiver before Zero's arm fell listlessly to his side._

"_Wise choice…" Kaname sighed and buried his face in the comforter. "Because I would hate for Yuuki to find either of us dead. Now get out… but not through the door. You'll be torn to shreds if you do."_

"_I'm not stupid."_

"_Could've fooled me," Kaname hissed._

_He wanted the boy to leave. He was starting to suffocate in the presence of him. Kiriyu drove him up the wall with irritation. Although it wasn't as bad as the Chairman, it was enough to make him want Zero to be countries away. _

_There was a grunt and a loud creak from his windows. Air as cold as ice brushed against his sweaty skin, but he barely felt it, for he too was as cold as the Arctic._

"_Do not forget who gave you the blood Zero…" Kaname repeated._

_Zero snorted before closing the French doors and jumping off the balcony. _

Everyone was roaring for Zero's blood after that. He even asked the Chairman to have Yuuki beside Zero at all times. They wouldn't dare attack him if she was near him. They know the consequences for hurting his precious one. So he supposed they protected each other. And even if he didn't bring the attention to the Chairman, Yuuki was sure to have notice the hostile looks the Night Class was giving to Zero.

The vampires continued their staring contest before Zero turned her around and they walked back to the front gates with his arm around her shoulders.

"Kuran!"

Kaname snapped his head to Aidou and Kain. They'd backed away from the mahogany desk as it turned to dust and ashes as if it had been burned. The pureblood placed a hand over his face and sighed. His powers were getting out of control, as were his emotions.

"Leave me, please," he whispered.

Aidou gulped and nodded. There was a smudge of ash on his cheek and his hair was mussed up like his cousin's. They left without another word and Kaname immediately grasped the flesh where he had been bitten. It burned.

"Damn you Kiriyu…" he snarled, hearing the wineglass that he barely drank out of burst.

* * *

"Zero?" Yuuki asked as she and Zero were outside on the second floor. "Are you ok?" She brushed her fingers against his forehead then his cheeks. "You're temperature seems fine… I mean… for a… you know…"

Zero gave her a long sideway glance. She was still uncomfortable with calling him a vampire? No lie, he was reluctant to call himself the thing that he was sworn to destroy. Yet, he was the blood sucking monster. Whether he admitted it or not, it was what he was now. He sighed and swung his legs over the stoned wall.

"I'm fine, just…"

_Hungry_.

Zero shook his head and looked the opposite direction of Yuuki. He shut his eyes tight and willed his random hunger down. Her pulse was pleasant on his ears but painful for his heart. How could he do this to her? How in the world did he end up staying by her side, knowing the immediate consequences?

This whole vampire situation was far too out of hand. Yuuki was in danger, and so was he. He had to learn control or death would finally get a hold of the two who had escaped its clutches once before.

"Just what?"

"Just tired that's all." He cast a quick look at her like he normally would. He then turned his gaze back to the winking skies.

Yuuki giggled. "I suppose. I mean, we have to be more careful now! The Night Class has been sneaking out as much as the Day Class girls have."

Several students from the Night Class, mainly Kain, Aidou, and Ichijou, have been leaving class early and heading off to the Moon-Dormitories, and it was putting the girls in the Day Class in danger. Especially the ones Aidou found _irresistibly_ and _bloody_ cute. Zero's fingers gripped the stone beneath them tightly.

He knew why they were sneaking out. Kaname hasn't been to class lately. And they always did what was best for their pureblood prince. That also meant hunting down the one who had drank very sacred blood. Several times he caught the looks of hostility and bitterness thrown at him, as if the looks could kill him right on the spot.

As much as he felt them wanting to do so, they couldn't. Not while Kaname was there. Kaname only left the Moon-Dorm to see them off then back, greet Yuuki, thank her for her hospitality, stare at Zero with the most emotionless face he had ever seen, and then went back to the Dorms. As much as Zero would hate to admit it… Kaname was protecting him.

He snorted. He didn't need protection. He could handle the vampires by himself.

"Ahh… Yuuki!"

A shiver went up Zero's spine. Ichijou. Speak of one of the damned.

"Oh! Ichijou!" Yuuki left her spot and ran to the vampire who acted very much like a human sometimes.

"How nice it is to see you! How are things?"

"Fine, just fine. Not a single Day Class member for over an hour. And the Night Class seems to be ok too."

Zero rolled his eyes. They were too busy plotting a way to get his hide that's why.

"That's good. How about you, Zero…?"

Lilac eyes looked over his shoulder at the vampire whose smile did a terrible job of masking the real feelings he felt.

"What do you think?" Zero snapped.

Zero pushed himself off the balcony of the second floor and landed in a dangerous crouch on a large tree limb. He rested his back against the trunk and he closed his eyes. He could hear Yuuki degrading him from above and chuckled lightly. She seemed to love pointing out the flaws in him. He wasn't the even the least bit mad at her for doing so.

He hummed to himself lightly and rubbed the tip of his tongue on his fangs. A disgusted frown grew slowly on his face as he continued to play with them. Girls might've found elongated canines sexy and scary at the same time, but that's what led most of them dying as soon as they met someone with them and the teeth weren't fake.

A lesser vampire. How quaint.

He was once part of a prestigious clan of vampire hunters. And now he was a step closer from the most vile, dark, and uncontrollable things in the world. What would his parents think?

Zero flinched as he accidentally nicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. Great. He sucked on his tongue and waited for the metallic taste to vanish. The prefect could feel his fangs starting to lengthen and breathed heavily. It was one drop, no need to go crazy because of it.

_Ba-bump._

The vampire grunted and gripped his stomach as his instincts started to call out for blood. What the hell? He loosened the tie and ripped his collar free from its buttons. The tattoo on his neck was stretched in several directions out like ivy on a wall. His hands flew to the tattoo as it and his throat started to burn.

_Ba-bump_.

'Damnit! They all lied to me!' he hissed inwardly.

Keep him from descending to Rank E his ass. He let out a raspy breath, feeling the cold air grow sultry. Why was he so hungry?

_Ba-bump._

'I gotta get away from Yuuki…' he thought and looked up at her. She was leaning over the balcony with Ichijou, both of them laughing at something he couldn't hear. All he could hear was his blood pumping loudly in his ears.

"Zero!!" he heard her call.

_Ba-bump._

Zero sunk back into the shadows and grabbed his head as it hung between his knees. The beating of a heart shattered his eardrums. He gritted his teeth and tried to decease himself from growling in frustration.

Stupid blood lust.

But…

This one felt different…This didn't feel like his usual thirst for blood. The hunger felt like it was denied its fulfillment for years. Zero got his share of blood a week ago. Hell, he didn't even feel the hunger start to grow at all. It was low. It was a hunger that he could easily ignore and forget. He almost felt… Human again.

His usual hunger grew slowly and painfully as the days went by. Tonight… it just randomly attacked him, tearing at his innards.

"Zero!" Yuuki screeched. The limb shook and small hands grabbed his face. "Zero! What's wrong? Are you… hungry?"

The blood within him picked up speed ten times faster and he resisted the urge to grasp her and hold her close as he drank from her. No… he was stronger than this.

_Ba-bump_…

"Zero… it's understandable… you haven't drunk any blood for over a week…" Yuuki hugged him and pat the top of his head.

Zero caught her hand tightly. His fangs bared at her wrist as if he was preparing to bite her. He brought her palm to his lips and he kissed it, scraping his fangs lightly on the tender flesh. Yuuki's heartbeat quickened. Zero started to nuzzle her hand and wrist.

_Ba…bump…_

The scent of her skin made him shiver and he rested his head on her shoulder. Her scent was nice. Sweet, almost like honey and chocolate. His arms wrapped themselves around her middle and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Yuuki's heart rate just seemed to keep on rising. She knew what was going to happen.

But strangely enough… the hunger left as fast as it came.

"Yuuki," he purred, feeling the last bit of his sudden blood lust ebb away. "I'm not hungry…"

"…Are you sure?"

He nodded and pulled her into his lap. "Positive."

Yuuki's bright brown eyes twinkled at him before she rested her head on his chest. Her best friend leaned his head back and stared at the midnight blue sky with confusion. This was a very strange situation. It was unlike the hunger in him to act like this.

As he rubbed Yuuki's back, he stared at the Moon-Dorm. It was eerie and dark. Almost like the only vampire that was in there at the moment.

From a distant, a human could spot a room dimly lit up. But with Zero's vampire eyes, he saw the silhouette of the pureblood in a fire light. The curtains were parted, painted orange and continued to hang behind the French doors he once snuck out of.

Kaname was hunched over a table. As the fire flickered, he gently shook his head. He soon tilted his head back and downed liquid from a wineglass. Zero frowned. The blood tablets. Life would probably be easier if his body accepted them.

The white haired prefect buried his face in Yuuki's hair. This horrible burden of his wouldn't be on her shoulders if his body was more cooperative.

"Yuuki…" he whispered, playing with the wisps of her hair.

"Yes?" His childhood friend pulled away from him, tucking a few strands behind her ear.

His head tilted to the side. She was adorable. Always was. What with her big chocolate brown eyes, the tips of her hair curling towards her heart-shaped face, soft cheeks always covered with a light blush, and a sweet smile that was almost always nearby in his presence. He just wished that some of them weren't forced.

"What is Kaname to you?" he asked.

A ghost of a smile graced his lips as she blushed heavily and sharply turned her head.

"Well um… Didn't you ask me this before?" she stuttered, shoving herself away from him. She pulled her knees to her chest and fiddled with a dangling twig.

"Hn…" yes he did. And he knew what Kaname was to Yuuki.

A savior. A dear friend.

Her first love.

It was funny that she was all those to him.

Zero shook his head to hide the forlorn smile and he jumped down from the tree. "Come on, lets do one last round check. The Night Class is about to end, and I'd rather go to sleep knowing that I killed a vampire who nearly drank off the blood of a human girl."

He heard her huff as he started to walk away, his hands buried within his pockets. Not long after, small arms latched themselves onto his elbow and ceased his steps. A determined pout was on her face.

"Zero! You can't just kill them!! I'm sure they can resist the urge! Besides! You're basically saying were not doing a good job of protecting the Day Class and the Night Class! You're so rude!" She drew back an arm and punched his shoulder.

Of course, it didn't make him budge even an inch. He stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Yuuki's pout slowly turned into a smile.

"Just don't shoot anybody," she said, walking ahead of him, her hands linked behind her back. Eventually, she turned a corner and vanished.

Zero's shoulders shook lightly with a small laugh. The night was nearly ending and the moon was on the other side. The prefect looked up and rubbed the back of his neck. Some night. Nothing really special. Just a few jealous glares, intimidating glares, and teasing glares. Perhaps he could get some sleep after all.

However…

The hairs on the back of his neck rose high. A deep frown was plastered onto his face as his eyes narrowed down to slits. His other hand slowly went to his Bloody Rose and he waited.

Damn vampires.

"Is there something you want, Akatsuki?"

Zero looked from the corner of his eyes and spotted the wild looking vampire. His hands were pocketed and his hair was as mussed up as ever. His eyes glowed, as if he had drunk something that was delightful to his demonic tastes. A small frown was on his face as he stared at Zero with anticipation.

"I just wanted a little talk before heading back to the dorm," Kain dusted invisible lint from his shoulders.

"Talk?" Zero questioned, keeping his guard high up.

"Yes, about Kuran," the vampire took a step towards Zero. "Feeling a bit weird, Kiriyu?"

He blinked in confusion. "Weird how?"

Kain snorted. "Nothing stranger? Stronger?" Zero's hands fell limply to his side. His brow furrowed.

The vampire yawned and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess not… goody." He murmured. He walked past Zero without the slightest attention.

"What are you talking about, Akatsuki?" Zero asked. Kain merely waved over his head and continued walking to the Moon-Dorm.

Changing his countenance to that of no emotion, he watched him carefully; making sure Kain wasn't going to do anything without his knowing. Zero bit the inside of his cheek.

He wasn't about to tell him one weird incident. Where he was dying from a thirst for blood for a mere minute. Now if it was several incidents, he would've consulted it with the chairman. As much as that man irritated him, he would prefer to talk to him than seek answers in the vampires.

"Zeroooo!"

Speak of the devil.

Zero took an immediate step back as the Chairman started to run to him. He glared daggers at the man. Cross smiled sheepishly and kept his hands in his cloak.

"Shouldn't you be watching the Night Class with Yuuki? How dare you! Leaving her all by herself… poor girl!" Zero rolled his eyes at the Chairman's overdramatic attitude.

"She ran off without me. I'll be there in a minute Chairman…" Zero shrugged his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"Hm… what did Kain want?" he asked as he walked beside Zero. "I saw him talking to you."

"Nothing, just some nonsense."

"I can only hope so! Vampire's are tricky beings." The chairman laughed. The prefect stared at him then shook his head.

"By the way are you alright? It's been over a week, and I haven't heard about you craving for blood in a while."

"Things are a little different right now…"

"I see this! It's really good!"

Zero almost flinched at the hand that clapped against his shoulder. He refrained from slapping the hand away and giving Cross a look that could seriously kill.

"And self control as well? My, this-"

"Why is everyone asking me questions tonight?" Zero hissed. He buried his face in one hand as if he had a major headache.

"Something bothering you?"

"I think something's bothering _them_…."

The walked in silence, tiny little chattering from small nocturnal animals was all that reached their ears. Soon enough, they reached the gates to the Moon-Dorm. The Night Class was just leaving the Academy and Yuuki was looking out from any snooping girls from the Day Class.

"Well, I can't really blame them... You drank their pureblood's life nectar. It's a good thing you didn't drink all of it. You wouldn't be standing here beside me right now." Cross waved to the students who nodded and waved back nonchalantly.

Shockwaves ran through Zero's body. "How do you-"

"A little vampire told me. And the only reason they would all be riled up around you for almost a week is if you did something to their most precious star."

The vampires passed them, bidding the Chairman good-night and giving the hunter born prefect their usual upset looks. Zero resisted the urge to roll his eyes and leaned against the column.

"It's not like I planned for it…" he whispered as the last of the vampires left and the tall iron gates slammed close. "Kuran… gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse…"

"Yes… drinking his blood would stop you from descending to Rank E, prolonging your life, but like always, there are consequences." The Chairman looked up at the Moon-Dorm and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I suggest you take a break from being a prefect, Zero."

"I can't, Yuuki won't be safe." Zero looked at Yuuki who was looking past the iron gates.

She had a look of longing as she touched the gates.

"She would never be hurt by the others as long as Kaname is alive."

The Chairman's serious face shifted to his use happy go-lucky one and he caught Yuuki in a bear hug. He exclaimed how adorable she was and how lucky he was to have her as a daughter.

As much as he would hate to admit it, Cross was right. The vampires would never intentionally hurt Yuuki as long as Kaname was in love with her. Sighing, he looked at the Moon-dorm once more. That place was always catching attention.

The Chairman's exclamations fell on deaf ears as Yuuki and Zero were too busy staring at the dormitory. Cross seemed to not notice it, because he soon bounced back to Zero and dragged him into their little circle of a family hug.

But Zero's attention was no where near the Chairman.

He was staring at Kaname again.

The pureblood's curtains were pushed aside, and the room still glowed from the light of the fireplace. He too was looking at them, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Not because he was far away, but because his face was stoic.

"Is everything alright, Zero?"

The white haired hunter turned vampire looked down at Yuuki. Her eyes were drooping from sleep and her cheeks were red again. He patted her head then looked back at the Moon-dorm. The curtains were closed and the light was gone.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

* * *

R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight.

**WARNINGS**: Read later chapter

**Title**: Mirror Cravings

Enjoy!

* * *

Zero didn't know what was worse…

Lasting three weeks with no drastic hunger cravings, Kaname coming back with the Night Class, Ichiru grabbing every chance to make his blood boil, Chairman Cross sending him to do errands that involved the Night Class while they were in session, or the fact that he was suddenly out of place.

Granted, the loss of hunger cravings made him jump for joy. However, it was unusual. He knew the compensations he could receive from drinking Kaname's blood but just lasting longer than he usually would with out blood was just too abnormal for him. Fortunately, it meant he wouldn't have to drink that pure blood that made his throat burn. Lucky him.

Kaname has been staring at him every time the crossed paths. And Zero knew that the hairs rising on the back of his neck meant that Kuran was also watching him while he wasn't looking. Zero's glares suddenly were unable to draw even the slightest twitch on the pureblood's face. The prefect felt like a lab rat: always being watched over.

And as of late, Zero's fingers always seemed to find themselves grazing the claw marks that vanished long ago when he first drank Kaname's blood. He supposed there was one good thing about being a vampire. The last thing he needed was Yuuki worrying and tending to him like a stressed out mother hen.

The Chairman was making his nights worse. He kept sending him with packages to the Night Class's session. Every time he came in to deliver, he'd clench his teeth. The atmosphere was so heavy and tense. Even the teacher was looking at him with his lip curled. Zero had broken Cross's door and desk after having a conversation as to why he was doing those pointless errands that just threw him into the pit of angry rabid wolves.

Eventually, Chairman Cross stopped, letting Zero go back to his normal duties. He seemed a bit upset about it. Heck, he even had the face of a disappointed child when Zero said 'enough was enough'.

Cross could be dealt with later. Once everything in his life was sorted out and ran smoothly. Better yet… he might as well deal with him now. Knowing that old meddlesome fool, he was bound to make Zero's mess even bigger.

His younger brother…

Ichiru…

Letting him attend Cross Academy was another one of his stupid mistakes. He knew how badly his twin wanted revenge for the death of the woman who made them what they were today. He thought he'd just get it over with and invite him to school. But…

Zero looked up from his bed as he was eagle spread upon the navy blue comforter. He had hoped that they could somehow make amends. As much as he found his brother to be stupid and aggravating, he had wished for them to be as they were when they were youngsters. And besides, he didn't even kill Shizuka. Ichiru was blinded with too anger to see that.

The back of a hand flew to his eyes. What's done is done. Ichiru wouldn't change. And neither would Zero.

"Zero?" Yuuki's voice softly sounded through the door.

As for feeling out of place… He didn't even know how that started.

He wasn't human. Yet he wasn't a vampire. That was out of place enough. What more could add to it?

"Come in," he grumbled and turned to lie on his side.

Yuuki's sweet scent made his mind and body relax. He buried his face into the comforter and let out a long sigh of relief. Her light footfalls grew louder, in tune with his slow breaths. Zero stopped himself from snorting.

Yuuki has been freaked out by the whole 'I haven't drunk any blood for three weeks' scenario. She found it to be a lie because he was just as he was right before she found out about him being a vampire. He could sense the fear and hope radiating off of her and reassured her that he hasn't drunk blood from anybody else. Of course that was a lie, but Kaname didn't count.

His friend took the assurance, but was still cautious.

"Yuuki… I'm not going to lash out at you with blood lust, so stop being so scared," Zero swung his legs onto the floor and started stretching his arms.

Yuuki squeaked and fidgeted. She took a large leap and was beside him with a nervous smile.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be hours before Zero reached up and pulled a lock of her hair, hard.

"Ow! Zero!" his friend pouted and rubbed the sore spot.

"Sorry, just making sure it's you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"My friend, Yuuki, wouldn't be this scared of me," he stared at her with a laughing eye and saw the rising of blush on her cheeks.

"I'm not scared!" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm just being cautious! Anyway, come on, we need to hurry. The night class is about to start." She took his hand and pulled at it.

Always doing her duty; that's Yuuki alright. Zero took his hand from her grasp and ruffled her hair. Her turned his back to her and rummaged through his trunk, a sign saying 'I'll be there in a minute.'

"Ok, but you'd better be on time! I don't want to be left alone with those girls again." There were rushed steps and the door slammed close.

Zero shook his head and ran his fingers over his Bloody Rose. How he would love to shoot another vampire with this. If it refrained from letting Kuran, a pureblood, heal correctly imagine what it would do to others.

He slipped the gun into the holster inside his uniform as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He still looked the same. Same lilac eyes, same silver hair, and same impassive look. Even his tattoo was exactly as it should be. It wasn't trying to encase his throat and stop him from uprising blood lust.

Everything was going good. Let's just hope it stays that way.

"Oh, Zero?"

The prefect looked over his shoulder. His sweet hearted friend was there again. But this time with a big smile on her face.

"You're talking more. I like that."

* * *

In Chairman Kaien Cross's office, he couldn't help but feel an unneeded chill crawl up his spine. The room was bright with colors, much like the Kaien's personality when there wasn't much seriousness around. The brightness stung his eyes but he kept his cool. And the seriousness the Chairman felt like playing now was grating on his nerves.

"Kaname, as much as I think it would do Zero some good, I will not switch him to the Night Class. It is, of course, his choice since he could tolerate the day more than you." Cross leaned back in his chair, his legs crossed and his hands folded at his stomach.

If Kaname was anybody else, he would've threatened the man. However, he wasn't.

"If it is all for watching Zero, I can assure you that I am keeping a close eye on him."

His crossed arms grew loose and he looked out the window. It was dusk and knowing the girls of the Day Class they would already be lining up for the boys of the Night Class.

"Chairman Cross. As much as it pleases me that you are keeping your sharp eye on Zero, I would much rather prefer myself."

"Why? Are there signs that only a pureblood can sense after a lesser vampire has drunk their blood?" Cross pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the light glinting into Kaname's eyes.

The pureblood flinched lightly. "You should know the answer."

The man across from his chortled. "That I do. But even though I would like to say I don't trust the vampires, it's really Zero I don't trust. He's unpredictable as he is predictable."

"I thought trust was in your pacifist idea. Isn't trust needed for two beings to live together in harmony?"

The silence stretched long. The men continued to stare at each other. The stoic face Kaname was looking at Cross with a raised eyebrow. The man had a laughing smile on his face that didn't reach up to his eyes.

"Sorry, old habits die hard I suppose," the man leaned on his desk, his chin being supported by his knuckles. "As I was once a hunter, Zero is one too. Regardless of the fact that he hasn't had the proper training. He despises vampires as you well know."

"He's a vampire who despises what he is…" Kaname murmured. The Chairman nodded.

"But I must say, drinking your blood is possibly one of the best things that have happened to Zero so far."

"Hm?"

"Kaname… Have you smelled a single drop of real blood lately? Mainly from Yuuki? While it gives me great pleasure that I don't have to worry much about my daughter, it's rather peculiar. A lesser vampire must drink from a pureblood for a whole week before it can be positive that it will not fall into rank E, correct?"

The pureblood's eyebrows furrowed before nodding. Where was the old man getting to?

"It has been well over three weeks, and it makes everything about Zero seems to be human again. Tell me, if Zero drank from Shizuka, would the results be the same? Or does it all rely on the pure blood of the Kuran family?"

Kaname blinked and looked out the window once more. The stars were starting to twinkle. The wind brushed against the windows, rattling them with strength that could knock a person off their feet.

"Who knows, Chairman. The power within a pureblood's vein is different for each. As is the will and power of the lesser vampires it is given to."

"How true," there was a slight glint of hope within the Chairman's eyes. "Although Zero claims that he isn't my son, I still see him as one. I want what is best for him. And so, I approve, with what ever you have in store for him. As long as it doesn't harm him."

The Chairman stood and he walked around the desk, fingering the splintered part that Zero created a few days ago.

The vampire refrained from rolling his eyes. Approval or not, Kaname would still keep an eye on Zero. Because without him Zero would be practically dead.

"Chairman?"

Kaname looked over his shoulder to see Zero. The boy had a firm grip on the handle that seemed to give in under his grip. His body grew stiff and his eyes hastily filled with contempt. The pureblood snorted as Kiriyu started to bare his fangs.

"I have nothing to do with you now, Kiriyu. You can stop acting like a child by putting your fangs where they once were."

"Where? Your neck? I'll drain you to the point of no return next time."

"Now, now Zero!" Cross chided with his playful persona back in place. "There's no reason to threaten him. He saved your life and Yuuki's, did he not?"

Zero didn't answer him, but he kept a watchful eye on Kaname as he crossed the room, standing as far away as he could from the pureblood.

"You wanted something?" Zero snapped.

"No need to be so rude to me. But yes! Your master, Yagari, has another mission for you. Apparently it's a week from this Saturday. So, in the mean time be sure to get what you need." Cross handed Zero a yellow folder with a bright smile on his face that made the vampires question what was really in it. "And I think it would be a good idea for you to escort Kaname to class. You never know who can be wandering around here!" He shooed the both of them out.

He failed to notice the tension growing thicker as the boys turned heel and left. As the door was slammed shut by Zero, Cross flinched as cracks started to form on the wall beside the doorframe.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

His deadly presence beside him made his flesh crawl. It was sickening. Kuran could walk himself to class perfectly fine. He'd done so on several occasions. And Zero knew for a fact that the vampire had enough control to not bite a wandering girl.

Being around this pureblood was the last thing he needed.

"Vexed much?" Kaname questioned, his hands folded behind his back.

Zero didn't answer. He rammed his hands into his pockets and stared at nothing.

The boy knew the vampire despised Zero. For the same reasons he pointed out that night, and it was probably because of that feeling that Zero suddenly couldn't breathe the air.

The prefect shook his head and tried to clear his throat as it started to clench dryly. Lilac eyes shifted to the pale creature beside him. Only to find that he was no longer there.

"Kiriyu, do I sicken you that much?"

"I could ask you the same, Kuran," Zero hissed, gulping hard trying to free his throat of the dryness.

"Then I suggest you rid your mind of such thoughts."

"What? You think I'm going to be another one of your obedient servants?"

"I never expect that from you."

"Then leave me alone!" Zero hissed, his fangs peeking from his lips. "Look, you're blood was very helpful, but I owe you nothing. If anything, this should be payment for protecting Yuuki. Even though I already do that without your request."

Zero's nose wrinkled and he rubbed his throat. He gagged lightly and grimaced.

"Something wrong?"

"Just go to class."

The halls echoed with a sickening crack, and as he was in Kaname's room he was crushed into the wall with a large hand wrapped around his throat. He could feel the nails of the pureblood elongating to claws and the beast within him roared to life.

Lilac turned to crimson at the smell of his own blood and fangs protruded from his lips making him look ferocious. Zero's hands flew for his Bloody Rose.

"Looking for this?"

Zero growled as his gun glinted in the moonlight. Its chain was ripped off and it dangled loosely from Kaname's fore finger.

"I am not making the same mistake again, Kiriyu."

The prefect grunted as he was yanked from the wall to Kaname's face. The pureblood's own fangs where bared at him.

"You have absolutely no respect for anyone do you?" Kaname hissed so venomously it drew a chill hard against Zero's already damaged spine.

"No respect for those who don't deserve it," he grunted as he tried to free his neck from the vampire's vice strong grip.

"Zero," he murmured. "I could take back the blood I gave you. I could let you fall into rank E. I told you not to forget who gave you this blood. Think about what is at hand if you do not show me even the least bit of respect."

"What is with you? You can't get everything you want Kaname, I pretty sure you should know that after what happened to your parents."

As wrong as it was to say that, both boys grew quiet. They both lost their family by murder, and it was a pain they could never get over. Both of them knew it to be true. However, neither of them expected the words to backfire onto Zero.

His eyes darkened in memory. A pureblood killed his entire family And the pureblood before him, just made things worse. He wanted all of them gone. He wanted all the vampires turned into ash. Especially the purebloods.

The air around them sizzled with hatred. "Do you want me to blast you through the wall?"

"I dare you, because then the hunters will really be on your ass."

It was then Kaname's eye twitch. Not long after he released Zero, he jumped back as if he was burned.

Which was what happened to the pureblood.

Zero watched in shock and fascination as bright cackling fire started to eat at Kaname's sleeve. The smell of fire tickled his nose and he rushed up, helping Kaname free himself from the white jacket.

"What did you do?!" Kuran hissed as he held his arm and stared at the jacket that went up into flames before disintegrating into nothing.

"I don't know…" Zero stared at the small black spot where the jacket had once been. How peculiar.

"Shit Zero…"

Kuran pulled back his shirt's sleeve and flinched at the burn mark that now marred his pale flesh. His face showed irritation as he fingered the new mark upon his body. Granted, it would vanish soon but… Damn.

Zero snorted. "You're a vampire, it can heal itself."

"That's the problem." Kaname ran his hand through his hair and dug the other into his pocket. "I can't."

The silver haired hunter frowned deeply. "What are you talking about?"

Kaname looked at him as if he was a complete idiot. The vampire regained his aloofness and stared at Zero with eyes completely void of emotions other than slight amusement and aggravation. He seemed to be waiting for Zero to spout out the answer as to why he had been able to hurt him. Zero inhaled deeply. How was he supposed to know? He didn't know what was happening to his body.

He suddenly felt sick. He truly didn't know what was going on with him. Granted, he knew before, when he was first bitten by Shizuka he knew of the events that would follow through. Lilac eyes stared down at his tightly clenched fists. What was going on? He shouldn't have any sort of powers. It was forbidden and unknown for lesser vampires to hold such powers within themselves.

Zero looked up into Kaname's crimson eyes and held them there. Something was up. Something the vampire had planned. And that was never good.

"What did you do to me?"

The silence stretched with thick tension. The amusement in Kaname's eyes went up two notches and Zero took a step back, expecting perhaps one of Kaname's body guards to be there behind him and the vampire would have to leave. Unfortunately, no one was there. His breath hitched slightly when Kaname took a step closer.

He had no reason to be afraid. He really didn't. He didn't fear the pureblood before and he shouldn't fear him now. His blood always screamed at him to fear Kaname, to bow to Kaname, to give up great respect to Kaname.

Zero hissed and lunged.

No.

There was no reason to give _anything_ up to Kuran. No reason to bow to the pureblood. And most of all, no reason to fear him.

They crashed into the railings, making it crumble with their strength. Kaname snarled and shoved him back, making Zero slam into the wall. He panted from the use of magic and held the burn that had a sudden but powerful shockwave running in it.

Zero growled and was back on his feet in a deadly crouch, ready to strike again. His fangs were bared and his face had thin lines of blood that vanished to nothing.

"You still bare your fangs at me?" Kaname questioned, walking over to him. "Are you that insane? Control yourself before we're both discovered by others."

Kaname's rushing blood was ringing in Zero's ears. And even though it was burnt, he could still smell it, and it heightened his sense. His blood may have made him gag at first but it was seductively _delicious_.

"What did you do to me?" Zero asked again.

Rage was building up with him, and he would soon give into the vampire within him if he did not get his answer. That sounded like such a good idea, but Zero knew that in a long run he would lose everything. It would be pointless to give in.

If they were discovered like this, fighting, with holes in the walls that only a wrecking ball should've caused and banisters broken to pieces, questions would be asked. And questions lead to conclusions, and conclusions were never always good. Especially in this kind of situation

Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and imagined a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and Ichiru when they were upset. He felt the vampire part of him calm down and he let his head loll around a bit with a sigh.

* * *

Kaname watched as Zero calmed himself down. He raised an eyebrow as he used a bit of magic to restore the place to the way it was before.

Zero's childish outbursts were causing him a lot of trouble. It was like the boy was never satisfied and wanted more. Better yet, it was like he was never happy with the great gifts he was given and through them away, wishing for something less.

Really, it wasn't all that bad to be a vampire. You could live longer and do the things you've always wished to do as a youngster. You could heal yourself without having to wait days, weeks, or even months to do certain things again with your injured body part. The only bad perks it had was that you had to drink blood to live, and sunlight would instantly sap your of your energy. He should be grateful it didn't kill him like the creative Hollywood and books have presented. Another one was…

Kaname winced.

Leaving your _human_ friends behind when you realize that they will soon notice you are barely aging.

Kaname bent down in front of Zero and watched him carefully. His theory may be correct. Drinking his blood would give him powers that no other lesser vampire should receive. But it was too early in the game to reach a true conclusion.

Zero was trained to be a vampire hunter when he was younger. His clan was known to deal with magic, powerful magic. Magic that could tranquilize a vampire or even kill one. It was probably why they were the most prestigious. However… he had heard that the twins had shown no magic at all when they were younger. No child in their generation had shown any magic. And they still have yet to shown any. The clan's bloodline was also known for the magic to skip a generation, perhaps it hadn't really skipped at all. Perhaps it decided to show up when most needed.

What ever the answer may be, Kaname had about a month before Zero would be attacked by bloodlust again. A month should give him more time to examine Zero.

But a question rose within him. Why give his blood to a vampire like Zero? A vampire who tried to keep things normal as they should have been?

Half of the answer was to protect Yuki, that was a given. But really, why this boy? There were other lesser vampires around the world that would give up a leg and an arm to please him. Others that would give him less of a problem.

When he looked around he noticed his magic was taking longer than it should've to glue the broken pieces together. He frowned, watching them float to their rightful place. His line of vision trailed down to his arm when the burn was still fresh. It wasn't even healing at the edges.

Of course.

It seemed that anger and rage was what made the results appear.

Zero hadn't shown much when he was calm. Kaname was starting to lose interest in him when nothing happened for the past few weeks. The others he sent to spy on him had reported nothing new and that he was just as he was before he had drank their leader's blood. Calm, he was just a regular lesser vampire. Angered… he wrecked so much havoc with powers he shouldn't have.

No...

It was too early to be sure. He needed more times to test this hypothesis. One incident shouldn't mean so much.

"Zero…" he murmured. "Look at me."

The boy tensed and growled. "Don't start again. We were getting along great while you were cooling your hot head off. Now look at me." His tone was laced lightly with sarcasm, but it was over crowded with seriousness.

It took a good minute for Zero to stop his insistent self-argument before he looked up at Kaname. The pureblood's brow rose, hidden behind his bangs. Fascinated, he grabbed Zero's chin and held him still, feeling him tense again and struggle slightly. How… peculiar…

Zero had one red eye and one lilac.

* * *

Uhhh… sorry for the wait. Groundation is never a good thing. My poor computer felt so aloneD:

Anyway, enjoy!

**R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

**WARNINGS:** Read first chapter, mainly because I'm too lazy to actually rewrite it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Zero's nose wrinkled as the smell of Kaname's blood continued to intoxicate him. His heart beat grew faster and his fangs tingled with the longing of blood. He just calmed himself down! Zero closed his eyes and tried to jerk away from Kaname's grip, but the vampire refused to let go.

"Zero… What are you feeling right now?"

_Blood_…

Zero immediately shoved Kaname away. He stood and rubbed his tattoo. It burned as his thirst rose. He had to go back to his room.

Keeping his head low, he turned down the hall to leave the pureblood alone. He couldn't look him in the eye. Kaname's eyes always spoke the truth, even if he would still deny it.

He was weak.

The white haired boy heard the pureblood call his name twice, before footfalls echoed in the other direction. Not long after, his long arms were wrapped around himself, as if to warm himself up. Something was terribly wrong with him.

Maybe Yagari would know…

Zero winced. If anything, the man would distrust his former student even more. He was becoming more and more like a vampire, he knew it. But this was something he has never been taught as a child.

In his family, he was taught everything there was to know about vampires and could easily distinguish facts and myths. However… this was just too much. No lesser vampire should have powers at all.

"Zero?"

The boy sighed and stared down at his feet. "What do you want, Cross?"

The Chairman poked his head through his room and tugged at his sleeve. "What was that noise I heard earlier? You and Kaname weren't fighting were you?"

Zero played with silence. Perhaps…

"You were a vampire hunter once upon a time… weren't you, Cross?"

The man's fingers loosened on his sleeve, seconds later, they completely fell from his body. Kaien's carefree manner and aura suddenly disappeared. Barely looking over his shoulder, Zero saw a man old with age and wisdom.

"Let me guess… Yuki let it fall out…" Cross closed his eyes and sighed softly.

He shrugged. "She might have mentioned it. But you know my family knows nearly every hunter there is to know. For alliances and such."

Cross chuckled and took several paces away from Zero. "True, true. Your family was a great one… and alliances made them even greater." He took a seat in the leather computer chair, crossed his legs, and folded his hands on top of them. He looked regal and serious. "You have any questions for me?"

The boy bit his tongue and looked away. Of course he did. He just didn't know how to ask them. He leaned against the bright colored wall and buried his face into his hands. "What's happening to me?"

"You've drunk blood from a pure vampire. Such things are natural."

"Chairman… I know that this sort of thing will prolong my life. Who doesn't know that? But… something else is up."

Growling Zero reached for the closest thing he could break: his lamp. Only it was gone. There was a shatter and a squeak from the computer chair. With caution, Zero looked at the Chairman, seeing him ten paces away from where he originally was, hidden in the shadows. His lamp lay on the floor, shattered and unfixable.

"Hmmm…" The chair squeaked again. "That is rather interesting. And you are confused by that?" Zero nodded. "If anything Zero, it's nothing you should be afraid of. Consider it a gift."

"How can it be considered one if I don't know what the hell it is? Creatures like me, _on my level_, aren't supposed to have any power of any sort! Other than sensing another vampire and having inhuman strength there should be nothing!" Up on his feet, the white haired boy paced around the room like an aggravated wild animal in a cage. And that was exactly how he felt to.

Everything he knew about vampires seemed useless and this new information made no sense at all. He was locked away from ever reaching a valid point. And the Chairman was only giving him pieces of red meat.

"Then open it. Explore it. Embrace it. Figure out what it is and put it to good use." Kaien sounded like a preacher. A very serious one too. It sent a hard chill up Zero's spine.

"What if there is none?"

He continued to pace. The movement of his feet growing faster and faster, it surprised the Chairman that a ditch wasn't dug into the carpet yet. With a sigh, he placed a firm hand on Zero's should, stopping him from going any further and plucking out the thread in the expensive carpet.

"You'll find one. And even if you don't, Yuki will. She can help you." And then the intensity vanished in Cross. "Speaking of which! Where is my daughter?"

Rolling his eyes, Zero mumbled, "Making sure no one gets hurt…"

And he was gone, only giving one last words of advice: "Don't beat yourself up for it; it's not your fault or anything."

Unfortunately, Zero didn't know what he was referring to. As he usually was, Cross was just straightforward. As a hunter, skilled in aloofness, he was never really blunt. Unless it was an insult.

Open it? He already did.

Explore it? He was establishing that right now.

Embrace it? How the hell was that possible when it scared him to a corner just as his new vampire instincts arose?

"ZERO!!" he winced at Yuki's angered voice.

She stood in his doorway, scratched up and bruised and clearly out of breath. He only blinked.

"How dare you leave me all alone with those girls?! AGAIN!? They were moving like a bulldozer destroying every block I could make!"

He just shrugged and pulled his jacket off.

"Hey…" dainty hands grabbed a large lock of his hair and pulled him down.

"Ouch! Yuki-"

"Why are your eyes different colors?"

* * *

"Any new ideas? The _genius_ blood tablets you students have created are starting to weaken in its proper function…"

Kaname tuned him out. There were 'simple' ways to fix this problem. But there wasn't one to fix the damn burn that itched on his forearm. He was cursing up a storm inside, but outside, he looked just the same as he was the night before, as any Kuran member was raised to do.

His fingers rested against his lip as he thought. Could his theory have been correct? Or was it because of the untapped powers in Zero that caused this sort of thing to happen? As troublesome as it was, Kaname needed another lab rat.

He frowned. No… he refused to give up his blood to another. Giving it up to a vampire who hunted his own kind was bad enough. Especially when said vampire wanted him, in particular, dead. He looked around the class room with a bored countenance.

Everyone seemed to bustling up with outrage. The only ones who didn't were the ones who craved for blood like it was candy and they themselves knew the blood tablets were lost its effect the second time it hit their tongue. He was one of them. Granted, actual blood wasn't some sort of cheap candy to him. It was the liquid of life. Without it, he might as well drop dead.

Kaname cherished any kind of blood that was given to him. He never took a victim without having their consent, save for a few special occasions. However, his cravings were getting restless. They wanted more than his monthly drink of Ruka or Kain's blood. Really, was he starting to become a lowly vampire? He certainly felt like one.

Something bright yellow on his desk caught his eyes. Ah yes… Zero's folder containing his new hunting job. He opened the folder discreetly and scanned the papers for any important details. The boy dropped it during their fight and must've forgotten about it. Kaname couldn't blame him, that sort of situation could traumatize anyone who wasn't used to it. He forgot that he even picked it up; he was too busy thinking about Zero and the peculiar events of tonight.

His brows furrowed. A week from today was another party. This was another one of Aidou's family parties. Of course, Kaname was invited. He was thinking of not going, but this was one of his friend's parties. Also, his mother always told him to accept invitations if he had nothing better to do on that date.

Kaname closed the folder and returned his attention to his teacher. He had an even more motivation to go. It was better to watch his lab rat in an ocean of grown vampires than at school where he was always tackled by Cross or Yuki.

"Anything come up tonight?"

As he sensed, Kain was behind him, leaning against the windowsill, staring up at the ceiling. Kain was always nonchalant about things. Kaname couldn't have a bodyguard any better than him. Granted… he didn't really need one.

"Very interesting things…" Kaname whispered.

"Oh?"

"Yes… So interesting that I can't tell you just yet." Kain clicked his tongue in irritation. A laughing smile found its way on Kaname's face.

"That good, huh? What did you do to provoke him today?"

Kaname looked over his shoulder. "Must he be provoked to prove something?"

His guard gave him a droll stare, he laughed lightly under it. "Need me to look anything up?"

The pureblood put a finger on his bottom lip. "Yes… Tell Ichijou to look in the history of Kiriyu… There's something I need to know."

The vampire behind him nodded and got up to sit beside his cousin. "And Kain?" he froze and leaned back slightly. Kaname grabbed his shoulder gently. "I need you tonight. I'm thirsty." A shiver racked Kain's body and Kaname smiled sadly.

He hated to do it, but it was better than feeding off of Ruka. His companion placed a hand on his and squeezed it.

"As you wish my lord…"

* * *

He slammed his fist on the walls encasing the mirror. Damn it all!! He couldn't go out like this! A hand reached up to his mismatched eyes and a threatening growl burst from his throat. Yuki was behind him, frightened and worried. Zero rested his head on the mirror and groaned.

Just _great_.

"Zero… does the chairman know?"

"Yes he does!" he snapped with so much ferocity that the floor shook. "And he didn't even bother to mention it to me!"

Why was this happening to him? He gripped his hair and pulled at it, completely lost. Great advice, Cross.

"Well maybe it'll go back to normal tomorrow…"

"And if it doesn't?! I'm a walking corpse! No one should even know!"

"Zero…" a dainty hand wrapped around his and gave him a light squeeze. "I know it must bother you… but trust me, it'll be gone tomorrow. I think the more you fuss over it the longer it'll stay that way."

His nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply. She was right. God he loved having her around when he really needed her. Grasping her hand tight he brought it to his lips, closing his eyes. A whiff of her skin and he felt…

Strangely hungry.

His brow furrowed, he let go of her hand. It was going to be alright. Unfortunately, he had to talk to Kaname. Without fighting.

"The Night Class…" he murmured. "They're almost done, aren't they?"

Yuki clicked her heels together and looked at her watch. "Yeah pretty soon, we should start patrolling shouldn't we?"

Zero nodded and brushed his bangs over his red eye, might as well not risk exposing it to the vampires. Who knows what would happen then. "Let's go."

They left his room quietly, entering the halls with their shadows dragging behind them. His hands were in his pockets and his head bowed low. He could sense Yuki staring at him from the corner of his eyes. A smile shined low on the right corner of his lips.

"If you have something to say Yuki then say it, you've been speaking your mind a lot lately."

The girl puffed her cheeks out and shoved him, not moving him an inch at all. "You're so cocky… And I have nothing to say to you."

He shrugged. He knew she would crack eventually.

Their shoes echoed in the hallways, from a distance, there was a sound of doors opening and light chatter.

"Oh… I guess they're getting out earlier than I thought… Less work for us then!" Yuki bounded down the stairs with a grip on his sleeve.

As much as he loved her touch, he had to let go and drive Kuran away from the crowd. Although the fight was still fresh and he desperately wanted to throw another punch at the vampire, he wanted him to get rid of this red eye that he now sported.

In short minutes, they were outside, looking around for wandering girls.

The vampires strolled out. None even cast a glance at Zero. Good. Now where was Kuran?

"Decided to work for once?" Zero frowned. Damn Akatsuki.

"I have some business to take care of…"

Kain rubbed his neck and glared daggers at the other vampire. Zero just stared blankly at him. "This wouldn't happen to be with Kaname would it?"

"Fuck off Akatsuki…"

"Zero…" the prefect's eyes darted to the hand clamped tight on Kain's shoulder. The vampire grew tense and stood up straight when Kaname came into the light. "Akatsuki has a short temper with you. It wouldn't be wise to push it."

Zero snorted and turned heel, walking off to a secluded area. His body gave out vibes for Kaname to follow, and eventually he did, after telling Kain and the others he would meet up with them later.

"Is there something you want, Kiriyu?"

Zero placed his hand on the tree beside him and looked up at the crescent moon. A luminous ring surrounded it. How strange.

"What did you do to me…? I have powers I shouldn't have… my eyes are mismatched… And my hunger comes so hard I think I'll go berserk." He looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Did you offer your blood to me with some deranged purpose other than to protect you Yuki from myself?"

"There are some things you are not meant to know about Zero."

He growled and clenched his fist tight. "I think I deserve to. This is my body to control. Not yours."

Kaname was quiet. But Zero could hear his fast paced heart beats. What in the world.

"A body, as the blood, is a terrible thing to waste… and you seem to enjoy doing both."

Zero gasped in shock when he felt Kaname's hands lock around his arms, pulling it behind his back, and restraining him from being able to reach his Bloody Rose at all.

"What-!?"

Kaname hissed in Zero's ear and nuzzled his pulse. He grabbed the boy's hand and stared at the scratches upon it. Kaname snorted and licked his palm clean.

"It's not good to waste blood," Kaname murmured.

Zero grunted and tried to wretch his body free of Kaname's. His attempts were futile.

"Get off me, Kuran…"Zero growled dangerously, the air around him cackling.

Kaname just stared at him from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but gulp. Those crimson eyes had a power of their own. They made Zero want to bend to Kaname's beck and call. Unfortunately, that wasn't how Zero played. "When was the last time you fed, you freak?"

The pureblood closed his eyes and opened his mouth; his canines grew, resting on the soft punctured flesh of the prefect's hand. In a fit of anger, Zero's grew too. But he was stolen of his vocals when Kaname's thoughts echoed in his mind.

_Not once since I murdered another pureblood._

_Crunch._

The hunter winced and stopped struggling, accepting the fact that Kaname will always be stronger. The vampire pulled him back behind the large forest of trees, continuing to drink his blood. When they ceased moving, or rather when Kaname stopped dragging him, Zero heard the sound he dreaded so much ever since his blood was first fed off of.

_Gulp. Glack. Gulp._

He gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out. There really wasn't much he could do. Kuran had a firm grip around his middle and his wrists, so firm that it would most likely leave a red mark on his skin.

Zero groaned and felt his knees give out, but Kaname held him up, continuing to drink. He seriously hated this. He felt weak and helpless, like a newborn.

"Kuran…ahh… Stop it." He pleaded, his hatred for the vampire growing ten times greater.

The sounds of the pureblood drinking slowed their pace. Eventually stopping and a shadow loomed over his face.

"It seems my blood filled you up to the max as well," Kuran whispered, resting Zero on a tree trunk. "Never has a vampire been able to even be conscious on my feeds."

Zero snorted and leaned back, running his free hand through his sweaty hair. "There's a first time for everything…"

The edges of his vision were hazy, and his body shook uncontrollably.

"Perhaps we should get you back to your room," a hand rested on Zero's shoulder.

Zero laughed lightly. "What? You're nicer to me now?"

"Hardly. Think of us as friendly enemies."

Zero tugged at his wrist that was still held in the white hand that was earning a warm peach color. He was drained. He couldn't even stand up, let alone remove his arm free of Kaname.

"Is there even such a thing?"

Kuran didn't answer. He just bent down and licked away the blood that coated Zero's wrist. "Of course there is." Although he was sated, his fangs throbbed for more. Zero's blood was enticing. It was rather different than what he expected from drinking from a common lesser vampire. But then again, Zero wasn't common.

In a quick movement, Kaname had Zero's arm over his shoulder and let the boy slump against him. He was really light now that he had barely any blood to sustain him. "I suggest… that if you want your share tomorrow…that you do not take anything from Yuki."

Zero said nothing. He was just raging mad. He gritted his teeth, and held his breath.

"Agreed? Kiriyu?"

He winced and nodded. He never wanted to drink from Yuki anyway… But she always offered, sometimes even threatened him. It was their sin; it was their devotion to one another. Yuki wanted him to _live_.

"Then where shall I get my blood?"

"From me." Kaname said bluntly. "Drinking the blood of the others could possibly drive you to the brink of insanity once more."

Speaking of insanity…

"My eyes… why are they like this?" Zero looked at him. "And answer me honestly."

Kaname turned to look at him. His crimson eyes were bright and lush with satisfaction. But they held a bit of curiosity. The vampire gripped his chin and lifted his head to get a better look.

"Honestly? I don't know."

Something split in Zero. He grit his teeth harder and sharply moved his face away from Kaname. With much difficulty, he moved his body away from him. He refused to have someone who didn't even know what was going on with him to touch him. Especially when they were the ones who started it.

"I'll take myself to bed," he grunted. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he walked immensely slow towards the Day Dorms.

He shivered when he felt Kaname's eyes boring onto his back.

* * *

There is no excuse for my delay, other than I suddenly lost my inspiration! Grr…

But from now on I plan to write at least two chapters after each post. I don't know if this will take longer or not…. But I hope it'll work. Thanks you so very much for the support guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight.

**WARNINGS**: Read later chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

Zero exited the shower with a sigh of relief. However, a hot shower was only half of what he needed.

He needed _blood_.

He looked at the mirror and took in his appearance. He was pale… Ghastly pale. He could easily see his veins and how thin they were without his blood. He looked too weak too even be walking and there were bags under his eyes. He groaned and rested his forehead on the glass. The only thing good about his appearance was the fact that _both _his eyes were lilac once more.

It was a bright morning, and Zero doubted that he could even go to class without passing out. The fact that it was day was enough to wear him out.

He wiped his face with the fluffy towel and groaned again. He was going straight to bed after this.

At the sound of the door opening, Zero's entire body went stiff. But the smell of Yuki calmed him down to by slight degree.

"Oh! Zero, I didn't know you were in here." Yuki tightened her robe and closed the door behind her. "Hey, your eyes are back."

A faint smile found his lips. "Oh, you noticed?"

Yuki huffed at his sarcastic tone and threw a bar of soap at him, which he caught without even looking. "And you're back to being a jerk!" She stomped to his side and stared at him through the mirror. "Yuck, you are going back to bed aren't you? You look like a dead guy!"

How ironic.

Zero shrugged and started to brush his teeth. He winced slightly at the sight of his fangs slightly growing at the presence of a blood filled human.

"_I suggest… that if you want your share tomorrow…that you do not take anything from Yuki."_

He shuffled uncomfortably and shoved Yuki away from him, knowing that she would've thought about it as a playful gesture, when in reality, Zero wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Her blood still intoxicated him, whether it was still in her veins or not.

"Well, do you want me to get your homework? You know the teacher isn't going to like you being absent, he's already pissed that we're always falling asleep in his class."

Zero gave her a droll glance. "Do what you want. I honestly don't care."

"You're not going to flunk again Zero. So I'm getting it, and we're _both_ going to do it. I'll do a little patrolling then I'll stop by and we can work on it together."

"Yes, mother."

"Jerk."

"Midget."

"You infuriating—"

"I'm done. See you later runt." With a small ruffle of her hair and a teasing push, Zero left the Chairman's bathroom with his breathing ragged and his eyes dilated.

Her blood smelled so delicious.

He slammed his fist in the wall but continued walking, not caring that the wall was in front of the Chairman's office. If there was a hole instead of a dent oh _fucking_ well. He was _hungry_.

Zero quickened his pace when he felt the air around him cackling and his temper waning. This hunger wasn't like the others again.

Before, he would've wanted anything that had a human's life source flowing through their veins. But because he was only granted to Yuki's during his time of being of vampire, she became his outlet, and he swore that her blood would be all that he would drink.

Now…

Yuki's blood still intoxicated him, that was a given. But he no longer craved for her blood as…

Zero slammed his door open and shut it, sliding down the ornate wood. His head rested between his knees and he gulped.

"I didn't think that you would even be standing."

The prefect's body went rigid. Even his senses were low? Damnit… He looked up and released a glare that he hoped sent shivers down the pureblood's spine.

Kaname… He craved for Kaname's blood more than Yuki's.

* * *

Kaname picked up a framed photo of Zero and his girl. How sickeningly cute. He crossed the room with so much grace that it would've made any cat seem like it couldn't walk at all. The vampire drew the curtains, keeping his eyes on the picture.

The sun was draining him. And he knew it must've drained Zero as well. Cross was clearly stupid to let a low ranked vampire wander around in the bright light of day around bodies full of blood.

No.

Zero wasn't a low ranking vampire anymore.

He was…

Kaname placed the frame back where it belonged and let his fingers slide delicately over Yuki. But his eyes lingered of the boy who refused to smile.

Zero was something else.

He looked around the room with little interest on his face. Why would there be? Zero's room was bland. Dull. Completely void of anything personal except the photo. It was the exact opposite of Yuki's room. But then again, Yuki and Zero were opposites in almost everyway possible. There weren't even books in Zero's room.

Kaname would've compared Zero's room to his easily, but the boy obviously had no real life in him. He either found no reason to have things in his room that explained his personality—though the lack of items did a fine job of accomplishing it—or he just found no reason to actually enjoy life.

The only items that could be seen were his Bloody Rose, his uniforms, and schoolbag. But other than that: nothing.

He sat himself in the desk chair and rested his cheek on his knuckles, closing his eyes. He was, in truth, satisfied with Zero's blood. He was almost reluctant to give it back to the boy. His blood wasn't just hot, metallic, and flavorsome. It was mouthwatering. Of all the types of blood Kaname has tasted, he has never tasted one such as Zero's. It pumped unnecessary adrenaline into his veins and burned his throat like alcohol, filling him to the brim. It was like a five course meal, desert included with great service.

Kaname licked his lips. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It was sour with the growing anger and hatred that Zero had for him during their little affair. It was simply, and for lack of a better word, _divine_.

Perhaps… It was the results of his blood intertwining with the boy's. Perhaps. Who knew. It was why Kaname was using him as a test subject.

The pureblood's brow furrowed as he sensed Zero storming. Had he seen Yuki?

When the prefect shoved himself in the room and slid down the door, he received was his answer. He looked out of breath, sweating so much that his pale skin glowed. Kaname almost laughed. Almost.

"I didn't think that you would even be standing," he murmured.

The intensity of Zero's glare made the room immensely cold. He raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"I applaud you. Being around Yuki and you had yet to even bite her." Kaname snorted as Zero stood on unstable knees.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaname's eyes darted to the corners of the room which were growing dangerously sharp icicles like when Aidou was angry. He breathed lightly and watched as his breath melted the cold air surround them. It really wasn't just him?

"I told you I would give you some of your blood back. I'm afraid I got a little carried away. Leaving you the way you are now, well, that's just no way to protect who you love is it?" Kaname's eyes darted to the picture of the two prefects and felt the air around them warm up a little bit.

Zero's fists were clenching and unclenching. He could tell that the boy was wondering if the pureblood was safe or not. Kaname was, in all honesty, neither.

"If you want, I could wait until nightfall, just to really test you," Kaname said, feeling an evil smirk want to grow from the corner of his lips. "Also, the sun is really draining me; I would rather be asleep, don't you?"

What happened next, Kaname suspected it. He was provoking Zero a bit much. The boy was driven by blood lust. He was dying of hunger, and by just suggesting that he waited until night was unwise and could lead to death. If you weren't Kaname that is.

Kaname didn't even wince when Zero's arm found his throat or when his back came in contact with the window that was cracking from the impact. Kaname closed his eyes. Zero still acted on impulse.

"Over blood? Really, Zero?"

The white haired prefect bared his fangs, but his arm eased up off of Kaname's neck.

He made no move to dodge or retaliate, because he knew it would just lead to more damage. They caused enough ruckus last night. Twice. His nobles went wild at the smell of Zero's blood. Some were happy that his blood had been spilt; others were at unease, because the death of Kiriyu would mean a hunter's raid. And when they smelled Zero's blood in his body, they all asked _why_?

"Are you done acting like a child?" Kaname asked, fixing his coat.

Zero paced in front him, seething and growling. If he was given the choice of circling around him with a vulture's eye, he probably would've taken the chance. Zero was a wild animal on the inside. Tamed and aloof around people he could trust somewhat, but angered and deadly around people he didn't.

It intrigued Kaname.

The vampire sighed and held his wrist out to Zero. The other vampire stared at it skeptically.

"Do you want it or not?" Kaname asked. "I enjoyed drinking your blood, it was _utterly_ delicious."

Zero stepped back with shock screaming off of his face. Kaname then smirked. "I really don't feel like giving it back. Drink. Before I leave, and you can starve for another week or so. Stop being stubborn."

Kiriyu looked away for a split second. He had yet to utter a word. It was strange, considering the fact that the prefect always had something to say…

In a swift movement, his lab rat's lips hovered over his wrist, holding it in a death grip. He was contemplating. However, his vampire instincts got the best of him and he bit roughly into the wrist. Kaname sucked in air through his teeth and tilted his head back as pain started to rack his body once more. Having a vampire drink your blood was truly painful.

_Gulp. Glack. Slurp._

The pureblood felt the pain start to subside a bit and he watched as Zero drank his blood. The other vampire was careful to not drink too fast, so unlike himself. He really did have some control. His hair covered his eyes and his hands shook, loosening their grip on his wrist.

How intriguing indeed.

* * *

Zero wanted to cry out in frustration. He was tired of giving into the vampire with in him. So what if it was basic survival instincts? It was horrible. Drinking the blood of a human was bad enough. From a pureblood, it was a pure and dark sin. A pureblood's blood was rich and lush with power. It made his heart throb in pain as the power started to coat his body.

_Enough_.

_Enough…_

_STOP!_

Zero tore himself away from Kaname's wrist and leaned against the wall. He panted, feeling the blood drip from his chin. Damn.

"Well… now that we're both satisfied..." Kuran began, panting himself. "I'll just take my leave."

Zero closed his eyes and felt his body start to break down. It was all too much. He hated this. He hated being a vampire.

He hated loving the taste of blood.

"How…" he started.

Kaname was still in the room. He could feel it. "How do you deal with it? Stealing the lives of others, feeling no remorse at all?"

Silence. The prefect fell onto his bed and stared at his ceiling. No more. He wanted no more of this. It was painful enough that his master couldn't look at him without flinching and reaching for his gun.

"Is it really any different than when you eat meat? We're just surviving. Just as humans do. Only, we don't have a variety of different kinds of things to eat from. After a while, you start to just think of humans as cattle. More or less. The only time a vampire really does feel remorse… is when the human has so much feelings and kindness in them, that their emotions and memories play in the vampires mind for many nights."

Zero closed his eyes, and his face scrunched up into a painful countenance.

That always happened with her.

* * *

It was several hours after their event, and the bruises Zero had left with his front teeth were just starting to heal. Kaname rubbed his wrist subconsciously, as he tried to pay attention. Not that he needed to. But he needed to do something to get the hunter off of his mind. The pureblood spent enough time calculating, observing, and poking his lab rat. And as fun as it was, it was giving him a slight migraine.

Zero hated being a vampire. That was a given. But did he like being a hunter?

Kaname's ears twitched slightly as he heard Kain's distinctive footfalls behind the door. He didn't attend class because he and Ichijou were busy looking up Kiriyu's family history. Ichijou found the source, looked it up. Kain followed closely, and delivered. Pushing himself off of the windowsill, he glided to the door. "Excuse me, professor."

"Of course, Lord Kaname."

The pureblood opened the door to find Akatsuki and Ichijou waiting, a notebook held in Ichijou's arms. Kaname stared at them questioningly.

"We found things you already knew sire, but we also found things rather interesting."

Kaname smiled slightly.

* * *

­­­­­Zero inhaled deeply, taking in his mission's objectives. It was another gathering. A gathering of vampires and information. A lookout. Yagari would attend for back up. He snorted. He was added there only because the hunter's board had very little trust in him. What? Did they really expect him to join the vampire's ranks?

Zero yawned and covered his mouth in fear that someone would notice his canines, a habit he picked up a week ago. Regardless, he noticed, if he wasn't even high on bloodlust, his canines were longer than average. Did someone else ever notice? His eyes darted to Yuki who was biting her tongue while scribbling the answers to her homework on his bed, which he finished just minutes ago. She should've noticed.

He opened his mouth then closed it. Opening it again. Closing.

"Hmm? Did you want something?" Yuki asked, tilting her head to the side.

Zero blinked and looked out his window. No. He wanted nothing.

Exactly.

Nothing.

"Yuki… what will happen to us?"

He could feel Yuki's immediate sadness. He closed his eyes. She knew one of the possible answers. He would fall and she would have to destroy him, as she promised. But… His throat tightened. He had the possibility of outliving her, and at that, he would have to leave her lest he wanted to watch her grow old, withering.

"Hmm… Friends? Remember?" Yuki smiled with difficulty. Her voice cracked right in the middle of her sentence.

"Ahh…" he murmured. He reached out a hand to touch her head without looking, but instead, she grabbed his hand with both of hers.

He watched from the corner of his eye as she rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. The vampire bit the inside of his cheek as he felt the smallest air of moisture near his fingers.

"Right, Zero? We're always going to be friends…"

Such a hopeful dream. But even he was hopeful. Twisting his wrist, he had her in his arms, with his face buried deep in her shoulder. She gasped and went rigid. And he could only smile remorsefully.

"I'm not going to bite you…" he whispered. "I can't bite you. Not anymore."

"But Zero…"

"No… it's either you die because of what I am, or I fall into Level E. I'm not biting you anymore." He cupped her face and made her look at him. "No more… You're not cattle. You're Yuki."

Yuki smiled underneath her small tears and smothered herself in his chest. This was the most he has ever spoken with feelings other than anger or irritation. It was…difficult and foreign to him. But she deserved to hear it. She is above all.

"We're friends…" He whispered.

* * *

My Explanation: My computer caught the most nastiest virus I have ever encountered before, which is a lot coming from me seeing as how I run into 50 viruses a week. All my stuff was locked within my computer but my parents bought me a new laptop which I am enjoying so far even though all my writings are on my computer. Today, my dad just got everything off of there and transferred it to my laptop and I am happy to say that everything is still intact and protected from the virus. YAY! So for a treat, instead of having one chapter, I'm giving away two for making you guys suffer for so long. Oh! And thanks for the growing reviews, alerts, and favs. It made me sad for every time I couldn't add a new chapter. Enjoy!


End file.
